Often, applications where engineering grade TPUs are used also involve exposure to high temperatures. Current commercially available rigid, engineering TPUs are generally limited to applications below 120° C. because the TPU will start to soften or depolymerize and thus lose useful properties at temperatures at or above the TPU's glass transition temperature (Tg). In addition, current commercially available rigid engineering TPUs are difficult to compound with other materials, e.g. flame retardants, to form TPU compounds with high flexural modulus as well as maintaining other beneficial properties associated with TPU. It is therefore desirable to have a rigid TPU material to be used in engineering applications that is both crystalline and has a high flexural modulus. Further, it would be beneficial to have a crystalline rigid engineering TPU material that can withstand higher temperatures and be easily processed and compounded with other additives and/or polymers.